zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari
Hikari is the Protagonist of Period 44. A young girl who has a big disagreement with her mother. She has a few friends, along with Konomi, who is a year older than her. Bio Appearance Hikari is a young elementary aged girl with big, partially slanted eyes and short hair worn loose with a side-tail held by animal head ornaments. Her forelocks frame her face and she has straightened bangs above her eyes. She is shown in casual attire like shorts and long-sleeved tops with Fine Days written on them. Personality Easily angered and worked up, Hikari can be childish and temperamental over trivial things. She would rather play video games or just relax during her "alone time" than do homework and chores, and she often gets into fights with her mom. But she still loves her and cherishes their bond, disliking it when they get into feuds. History Hikari angrily recollects how the past day went to her friends and how she is once again in a dispute with her mom. She took her game system away after she got home to see that she neglected both her homework and chores she asked her to do; not that it matters, because when she gets home she's quickly able to find where her mom hid it. As her parents won't be home for two hours yet she grabs a snack and sits down to play, but while doing so she hears the doorbell continuously ring. She assumes it's nothing but gets up to check anyway, and when she looks she finds nobody there. The next day Hikari tells her friends about this and they think nothing of it, insisting it's probably just a prank. They remind her to make up with her mom and take off, only for their old friend -a girl who is a year older and now attends middle school- to approach her. Konomi brings up what she heard and decides to confide in Hikari regarding the story she heard about a woman who committed suicide after she found her child dead when she came home from work. Now she rings the doorbells of homes of children who have been left alone in search of her child. She assures Hikari it's only a story though so it's probably not true, and she takes off. While Hikari claims not to believe the story, she hates the idea of being home alone now. She prepares to visit her friend until her mom gets home, but on her way out the door she hears footsteps and finds a large eye staring back at her through the doors peephole, causing her to fall back in fright. Until her dad gets home she hides beneath a blanket in the other room and attempts to convince him to come home earlier. But he explains how he can't and she runs off after her mom gets home, wondering what happened. The next day Hikari tries once again to see if she can hang out with her friends but neither of them are free for the day, leading her to panic until she bumps into Konomi again and requests she join her. She feels a heavy remorse after Konomi accepts, but she claims that she feels guilty for telling her the story in the first place so it's the least she can do. Hikari feels at ease- but she begins to panic again when the doorbell resumes ringing. Realizing it's only been a salesman who has been showing up these past few days, a relieved Hikari instantly calms down and allows Konomi to leave. She has a snack and prepares to resume playing her game until she recalls what her mother asked her to do recently, so she stops to tend to the laundry, deciding that she should apologize when she gets home. As eight pm comes along, Hikari begins to grow uneasy wondering where her mother is since she usually isn't late. But when the doorbell rings, she wonders why her mom isn't coming in because she always has her keys, but as she gets up to answer it dons on her; before when the doorbell would ring she wasn't alone. Realizing it could be the ding dong lady she fights to keep the door shut, yelling out that only her mother can come inside. When the doorknob stops wiggling she releases it, only to stare in alarm when it suddenly turns and opens. But seeing as it's her mother, she tearfully embraces her and apologizes. Quotes Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Alive